Where's The Baby Come From, buchou?
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Buchou.. Koq perutmu membesar.." Kata Zaizen.. ChitoKura.. little hard yaoi.. Chapter 4 updated! Chap terakhirr! Selesai sudah akhirnya!
1. Shiraishi & Chitose

Nie fanfic pertama gue...

Mohon maap jika ada kata2 yang salah ato gak sesuai ma crita aslinya..

Enjoy!!

**Where's The Baby Come From?**

Pagi itu, matahari bersinar terik. Shiraishi Kuranosuke, kapten tim Shitenhouji, melangkah ke tengah lapangan dengan gontai.

"Buchou, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Zaizen yang kebetulan lewat.

"Nggak apa-apa.. Aku cuma merasa lemas.. Tadi pagi aku juga muntah-muntah.. " Jawab Shiraishi lemah. Terlihat wajahnya pucat.

"Lagipula, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini buchou makan banyak ya? Perut buchou membesar.."

" Iya juga.." Jawab Shiraishi sambil memegangi perutnya, " Padahal aku tidak makan banyak..."

Zaizen menatap perut Shiraishi dengan tatapan curiga, "Buchou, bibiku.. pernah mengalami gejala seperti ini... Waktu hamil anak keduanya.."

Shiraishi terkejut, "Hah? Masa cowok bisa hamil.."

"Iya juga... Hahahahahaha.."

Zaizen dan Shiraishi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi, dalam hati Shiraishi, dia merasa sangat khawatir.

**Pulang sekolah, di Apotik Seruni.. (promosi XP)**

"Mbak, beli test pack-nya..." Pinta Shiraishi malu-malu. Penjaga apotik itu tersenyum.

"Waduh mas, gawat juga, yaa.."

"Hah?"

"Mas menghamili cewek kan?"

Shiraishi agak emosi, "Justru saya yang di.." Shiraishi menghentikan pembicaraannya, mengambil test pack, lalu langsung ngibrit.

Penjaga apotik itu bingung. Tiba-tiba, Ia sadar...

"Woi mas!! Belom bayar!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malam itu, Shiraishi mencoba test pack-nya.

Apa yang dilihat Shiraishi membuatnya tercengang...

**SMP Shitenhouji, pagi hari..**

"Chitose!!!"

Chitose menoleh, dan Ia melihat Shiraishi berlari ke arahnya dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan, campuran antara ingin menangis, marah, maupun pasrah.

"Lihat ini!!!" Shiraishi menunjukkan hasil test pack-nya kemarin, "Ini semua salahmu!!!"

Semua anggota klub Shitenhouji menoleh ke arah Chitose dan Shiraishi. Chitose jadi salah tingkah dan buru-buru menyeret Shiraishi ke ruangan klub, diikuti seluruh anggota tim reguler.

"Buchou.. jadi kata-kataku benar?" Zaizen terlihat shock. Shiraishi mengangguk, dan Ia mulai menangis.

"Cowok khan nggak bisa hamil..." Balas Kenya heran. Anggota-anggota Shitenhouji lainnya mencoba menenangkan Shiraishi.

"Hamil??" Kintaro bertanya dengan polos.

"Iya... Artinya ada bayi di sini.." Yuuji mengelus perut Shiraishi, "Sebentar lagi Shiraishi-buchou bakal jadi mama.."

Shiraishi memelototi Yuuji, Yuuji senyum-senyum aja.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Kintaro lagi, "Kata mama, bayi itu diantar oleh burung bangau..."

Semua anggota Shitenhouji terdiam. Bagaimana caranya menceritakan segala sesuatu tentaung asal mula bayi pada Kintaro?

"Buchou, bagaimana caranyaa???" Kintaro mulai merajuk. Shiraishi jadi pusing sendiri. Malam itu, Ia dan Chitose...

"Nggg.. gini, Kintaro..." Gin mulai menjelaskan, "Malam itu, Shiraishi dan Chitose masuk kamar, lalu..."

Chitose dan Shiraishi melototin Gin.

"... burung bangau datang dan memasukkan bayi ke perut Shiraishi.." Tambah Gin yang merubah ceritanya karena takut dikenai _Entaku shot._

"Kok bisa?"

"Kalau sepasang suami istri saling mencintai, maka burung bangaunya bakalan datang.."

"Kalau nggak datang?"

"Dipanggil pake telepon.."

"Yah, pokoknya begitu deh!!!" Potong Gin yang takut 'diserang' lagi. Kintaro mengangguk-angguk, entah mengerti atau tidak.

"Jadi, Shiraishi-buchou mencintai Chitose –senpai?" Kata Kintaro lagi.

Shiraishi dan Chitose hanya tersipu-sipu.

"Oke!! Jadi mulai sekarang kita panggil Shiraishi-buchou "mama" dan Chitose-senpai "papa"!!!" Teriak Kintaro. Gin dan Koharu langsung membungkam Kintaro agar orang di luar klub tidak mendengar.

"Oke, sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter untuk mengetahui kebenaran?" Saran Zaizen yang baru saja sadar dari shock-nya. Mereka semua pun pergi.

**Klinik 24 Jam...**

"Ya, mungkin tidak dapat dipercaya, tapi tidak bisa diragukan lagi.." Dokter itu menampakkan wajah heran, "Shiraishi-kun benar-benar hamil!!"

Zaizen diam saja. Ia shock lagi.

"Ja... jadi.. aku harus berdiam di rumah dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah?? arghhh!!!!" Shiraishi mengomel.

"Hentikan, buchou.. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan bayimu.." Sahut Koharu sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Ia dipelototi Shiraishi.

"Su.. Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Chitose si "calon ayah".

"Sekitar 4 bulan.. " Jawab dokter.

"Jadi aku nggak bisa main tennis dunz???" Kata Shiraishi frustasi, "Chitose, ini semua karena kau!!"

"Shiraishi, tenanglah..." Kenya dan Yuuji mencoba menenangkan Shiraishi, "Nanti bayinya.."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau aborsi!!!!" Shiraishi memberontak, "Kalo emak tauk, gimana nasib gueee..."

Kintaro mendekati Shiraishi. "Buchou, kan kasihan anak bayimu.." Ia menempelkan kepalanya ke perut Shiraishi, "Adik bayi, cepatlah lahir... Kami menunggumu..."

Tiba-tiba Shiraishi berhenti memberontak. Ia mulai terharu, dan memeluk Kintaro.

"Aah, rasanya aku ingin punya anak yang manis sepertimu.."

Chitose terbawa suasana. Ia menghampiri Shiraishi dan memeluknya, "Shiraishi, aku janji jadi suami yang baik... Aku akan membahagiakan kamu dan anak kita..."

"Chitose..."

"Shiraishi.."

Tiba-tiba saja bunga mawar bermekaran di balik Shiraishi dan Chitose yang sedang berpelukan.

"Aduh, mereka terbawa suasana..." Kata Koharu cuek sambil mengupil.

"..." Zaizen tak sanggup mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

**2 bulan kemudian..**

"Chitose.." Sahut Shiraishi manja.

"ya?"

"Aku pengen ngelawan Fuji lagi... "

"What???" Tapi.. Kita di Osaka... dia di Tokyo!!"

"Mauu..."

Chitose jadi bingung sendiri. Beginilah kalau istri lagi ngidam, pikirnya. Tapi, kenapa nggak ngidam yang lain aja sih???

Kenapa gue malah begitu ma Shiraishi ya.. kenapa nggak sama Kenya, Zaizen, atau yang lain...

**END CHAPTER 1**

(GAK JELAZ DASAR!!)

Pliz leave a comment...

10 pengirim comment pertama akan mendapatkan hadiah langsung.. halah!!

ditunggu ya chapter 2-nya!!


	2. Prepare For The Baby XDD

**8 bulan berlalu...**

"Bayinya belum lahir juga.." Kata Koharu cuek. Shiraishi meraba-raba perutnya, memikirkan bagaimana jika bayi itu lahir.

"Mungkin karena Shiraishi yang hamil, jadi bayinya nggak mau keluar.." Canda Yuuji. Lagi-lagi Yuuji dipelototi Shiraishi.

"Kebetulan nih, Kintaro nggak ada.." Bisik Zaizen, "Chitose, bisakah kau ceritakan **bagaimana kau membuat bayinya dengan Shiraishi**??"

"APAAAAAAA????!!!" Shiraishi yang paling kencang berteriak, "Itu kan privasi!!"

"Buchou, duduklah.." Kenya mencoba menenangkan Shiraishi, "Tidak baik untuk bayimu, kan??"

Shiraishi duduk kembali sambil manyun.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan.." Kata Chitose pelan. Semua anggota Shitenhouji menantikannya sambil berdebar-debar, kecuali Shiraishi yang menatap semuanya dengan tatapan gusar.

"Malam itu, udara dingiiin sekali.." Cerita Chitose, "Kami kehujanan, dan aku melihat baju Shiraishi-kun tembus pandang karena hujan... Tanpa, pikir panjang, aku memintanya berteduh di rumahku..."

Semua anggota Shitenhouji tertegun pada cerita Chitose.

"Kemudian, Shiraishi-kun melepas bajunya dengan tujuan ingin mengeringkan bajunya, tapi aku.."

Muka semua anggota Shitenhouji memerah mendengar cerita Chitose, kecuali Koharu, tentunya.

"Lalu kedengar Shiraishi-kun berbicara, 'mmm, ecstasy..', dan aku baru sadar apa yang kuperbuat.." Chitose tak sanggup melanjutkan lagi.

"Hmmmm..."

Semuanya terkejut dengan kehadiran Kintaro Tooyama, si bocah satu ini, yang tahu-tahu nongol di ruangan klub.

"Ki... Kintaro?? Kapan kamu datang???" Tanya Chitose panik.

"Dari tadi aku di sini, kalian saja yang tidak sadar.." Jawab Kintaro lagi. Waduhh, gimana kalau Kinatro mendengar semua cerita Chitose tadi??

"Senpai... Apa maksud cerita senpai tadi?? Aku tidak mengerti.." Kintaro menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Shiraishi terdiam. Muka Chitose memucat. Anggota Shitenhouji lain berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan untuk menjelaskan kepada bocah yang satu ini.

"Kintaro.. Sudah saatnya kau mengetahui semua kebenaran yang telah lama kami sembunyikan.." Kata Yuuji.

"Yuuji, jangan!! Dia kan masih kecil!!" Cegah Zaizen.

"Ini bukan hal yang bisa dimengerti anak kecil!!!" Tambah Kenya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!!!" Protes Kintaro, "Aku mau tahuu... Kalian peliiiit..."

PUSINGPUSINGPUSINGPUSINGPUSING

"Tadi aku mendengar kalau Chitose-senpai dan Shiraishi-buchou tidur bersama.. Lalu.."Kintaro berkata dengan polos.

"Kintaro…"

Akhirnya Shiraishi ikut bicara,

"Ini urusan orang dewasa.. Kalau kau mau tahu, nanti akan kubuka perbanku ini.."

Kintaro langsung panic, "Ahhh!! Jangan!! Itu kan beracun!! Baik! Baik! Aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi!!"

Chitose bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Shiraishi memelototi Chitose, seakan menyalahkan Chitose karena Chitose menceritakan sesuatu yang tak layak.

"Bayinya kapan lahir??" Kintaro memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Menurut perkiraanku, dia akan lahir dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini.." Sahut Koharu.

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan namanya?" Tanya Kenya.

"Tentu saja.." Chitose berbicara dengan bangga, "Kalau cewek, akan kuberi nama Senko, dari nama kecilku.. Kalau cowok, akan kuberi nama Shirato, dari nama Shiraishi-chan.."

"Shiraishi-chan?"Tanya Shiraishi ketus. Ia masih marah soal Kintaro yang tadi.

"Shiraishi, aku minta maaf.. Anggap saja hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi, oke?"

Shiraishi mengangguk dengan setengah hati.

"Aku menantikan Senko dan Shirato.." Kata Kintaro pelan, "Buchou.."

"Ya?"

"Kalau bayinya lahir, jauhkan dari kuku beracunmu, ya.."

"Nanti akan kubunuh.."

"Ehhhh???"

Semua anggota Shitenhouji tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja…

_Serrrr…_

"Bu… buchou.. itu.. ada air di selangkanganmu.."

Shiraishi menatap selangkangannya, "OMG…" Katanya pelan..

"Tunggu!! Ini berarti, sebentar lagi Senko atau Shirato akan lahir!! Semua panggil ambulans!!"

Chitose hanya bisa cengok menatap istrinya itu.

**END CHAPTER 2**

Ditunggu yah, chapter 3-nya!!


	3. Hospital Accident

Maka, sebuah ambulans datang dan mengangkut Shiraishi ke rumah sakit bersalin terdekat. Sopir dan beberapa orang perawat heran, kok cowok bisa hamil..

"Shiraishi... Tahan ya.." Kata Chitose pelan sambil memegangi tangan Shiraishi. Shiraishi mengerang-ngerang pelan, menahan rasa sakit.

Chitose dan Shiraishi pun dibawa ambulans ke rumah sakit, sementara anggota Shitenhouji yang lain hanya bisa manatap kepergian mereka dengan terdiam.

"Aku penasaran dengan Shiraishi-buchou.." Kata Kintaro pelan, "Kenapa kita tidak diijinkan naik mobil nguing-nguing itu ya?"

"Hmmm.. Mungkin karena kau belum cukup umur.." Jawab Yuuji asal-asalan.

"Ahhh!! Kalian selalu menganggapku anak kecil!! Menyebalkan!!" Teriak Kintaro kesal, "Ya sudah, aku akan mengejar mobil nguing-nguing itu!!"

Kintaro pun mulai berlari lagi mengejar "mobil nguing-nguing" itu.

"Ahh, Kintaro!! Kami ikut!!" Teriak Zaizen.

"Apa boleh buat, ayo kita lari ikuti Kinta!!" Teriak Gin lagi. Mereka pun berlari seperti orang bodoh mengejar ambulans tersebut.

**Rumah Sakit...**

Chitose tampak sedang menunggu di depan kamar operasi dengan wajah was-was, anggota Shitenhouji pun menghampirinya.

"Hosh.. Hosh... Senpai.." Kata Zaizen terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kalian terengah-engah begitu?" Tanya Chitose santai.

"Tanya saja pada 'Gontakure' itu!" Jawab Kenya kesal. Maklum lah, mereka sudah berlari sekitar 18 kilo.. Meskipun itu rada-rada tidak mungkin..

"Di mana Shiraishi-buchou??" Tanya Kintaro bersemangat. Hah, tidak capek juga manusia satu ini... Kata semua anggota Shitenhouji dalam hatinya.

"Di balik pintu ini.." Jawab Chitose tegang.

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh masuk?" Tanya Kintaro lagi.

"Hmmm.. Shiraishi-buchou butuh privasi.." Jawab Koharu asal-asalan.

Ketika mereka semua sedang was-was menunggu, datanglah seseorang yang tidak diharapkan..

"Aniki!!!"

Chitose menoleh. Rupanya Chitse Miyuki, adik perempuannya datang..

..Dengan seorang bapak-bapak dengannya..

Semua anggota Shitenhouji terdiam. Tunggu, itu bukan bapak-bapak... Itu...

TEZUKA KUNIMITSU kapten SeiGaku!!!

"Ah... Kenapa si kapten SeiGaku ada di sini??" Tanya Chitose panik.

"Aku yang mengajaknya.." Jawab Miyuki ringan, "Kami akraab sekali, jadi kuajak dia ke Osaka..."

Tezuka hanya mengangguk dengan kaku.

Aduh... Bagaimana kalau Tezuka tahu tentang kehamilan Shiraishi?? Mau ditaro di mana kehormatan Shitenhouji??

"Sedang apa kakak di sini??" Tanya Miyuki.

"Ah, kami mengantarkan Shiraishi-buchou medical check-up.." Jawab Koharu. Sepertinya Miyuki dan Tezuka percaya dengan kata-kata Koharu.

"Memang persiapan Shitenhouji matang, ya.." Tambah Tezuka, "Kenapa kalian tidak ikut check-up?"

"O... Itu.. Sebenarnya tidak perlu, tapi Shiraishi-buchou saja yang berlebihan... Hahahahaha..." Jawab Kenya.

"Hmmmm..."

Aduh... Tezuka, pergilah kau!! Kenapa sih loe musti dateng?? Semua anggota Shitenhouji berteriak dari dalam hatinya. Kalau perlu, mereka akan menyuruh Gin memakai _Dash Hadoukyuu level 108 _untuk membuat Tezuka pingsan dan melupakan segalanya..

"Oh.. Begitu..." Miyuki menarik tangan Tezuka, "Tezuka-niichan, ayo kita bermain tennis saja.. Aku bosan di sini.."

"Baiklah, ayo.." Tezuka berbalik pergi, "Kami pergi dulu.."

Semua anggota Shitenhouji akhirnya bernapas lega.

_Oeeekkk... Oeeeekkk..._

"Ahhh!! Senko!! Shirato!! Akhirnya kau lahir!!" Teriak Chitose dengan gembira, "Shiraishi-chaaan..."

Tezuka dan Miyuki hanya bisa terdiam menatap Chitose yang berlari dengan gembiranya ke arah pintu operasi.

"Selamat, anak perempuan.." Kata seorang perawat yang keluar dari pintu operasi.

"Ahhh.. Senko-chan... Shiraishi, kau berhasil melahirkan anak perempuan yang cantik seperti dirimu!!"

Chitose pun menghampiri Shiraishi dengan gembira. Miyuki dan Tezuka terdiam.

"Senko-chan?" Tanya Miyuki heran.

"Shiraishi-kun melahirkan anak perempuan yang cantik seperti dirinya.." Tezuka mengulangi kata-kata Chitose tadi. Tampaknya dia mengalami gegar otak ringan.

"Tidak.."

Semua anggota Shitenhouji terdiam. Seorang kapten SeiGaku telah mengetahui aib terbesar Shitenhouji..

**END CHAPTER 3**

Ditunggu yah Chapter 4-nya!!

Niatnya sih bikin 1 chapter doang.. Ternyata bersambung sampe separah ini..

Anyway, thanks buat yg baca en jangan lupa leave comment..

Ja Ne!


	4. Chitose's New Family!

_**Eugenie**__ : Tanpa terasa, sodara-sodari.. Nie crita dudutz udah sampe chapter 4.. Padahal gw rencanain cuma 1 chapter doank, tapi karena banyak yang request sihh.. –mohon maap pembaca, emank nie author kelewat narsizz-_

_**Kenya**__ : Ih, narsiz banget seh loe??_

_**Chitose**__ : Yah, itu sih dimaapkan saja.. Tapi, KENAPA MUSTI GW KORBAN FIC LOE???_

_**Shiraishi**__ : ... Saiia juga.. –pasang tampang bete-_

_**Eugenie**__ : Maap deh.. Namanya juga orank biadab.. Kebetulan aja muka loe berdua kebayang waktu mikir nie cerita.._

_**Kintaro **__: Yujin juga mikirin aku dunz???_

_**Eugenie**__ : Tentu dunz, Kintaro sayang.. –maklum, nie Author emank biadab, bejadh en shouta-_

_**Zaizen**__ : Kelamaan ngomz nie!! Lanjutin aja yukk!!_

_**Eugenie**__ : Oke dehhh!! 3... 2... 1.._

--------------------------------------

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan Shiraishi. Tampak Shiraishi kelelahan, sekali-kali Ia menatap bayinya dengan wajah senang bercampur kesal.

"Shiraishi-buchou.." Semua anggota Shitenhouji serempak memanggil buchou mereka itu.

"Ah, kali..." Shiraishi tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat keberadaan si makhluk tak diharapkan satu ini, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"KE... KENAPA KAMUUU???" Shiraishi langsung berdiri di atas ranjangnya dengan gagah, padahal seharusnya orang yang baru melahirkan berdiri pun susah.

"Buchou, nanti jahitanmu terbuka lagi.." Zaizen berusaha menenangkan Shiraishi. Shiraishi pun dengan tampang pongo duduk kembali di ranjangnya.

"Shiraishi-kun, tenang.. Aku tak akan memberitahukan siapa pun.." Tezuka ikut menenangkan Shiraishi.

"Ta.. Tapi.. Kau kan musuh!! Jangan-jangan kau akan menyebarkan aib Shitenhouji!!???"

"Perlu kubungkam??" Gin bersiap-siap melancarkan _Hadoukyuu_-nya.

"Tenang saja.. Kami bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.." Jawab Tezuka degan tenangnya.

"Buchou.. SeiGaku sepertinya adalah sekolah yang baik.. Sudah, percayai saja.." Tambah Kenya. Akhirnya Shiraishi tenang juga.

"Baiklah.. Aku percaya padamu, Tezuka.. Awas kalau kau memberitahu.." Kata Shiraishi.

Tezuka membisiki Shiraishi, "Kapan, di mana dan bagaimana kau membuatnya?? Kok bisa seperti itu??"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!" Shiraishi jadi tambah stress. Tezuka yang Ia percayai ternyata mesum seperti itu.

Kita kembali ke Senko-chan..

Sementara Shiraishi ber-stress ria dengan Tezuka, Chitose dengan riangnya memeluk Senko dan membawanya kesana kemari.

"Senko-chan.. Jadilah kau orang yang cantik seperti ibumu dan pintar seperti ayahmu.." Katanya pelan, "Aku sangat menantikanmu.."

Seluruh anggota Shitenhouji saling berpandangan.

"Tunggu, jadi Chitose memang menginginkan anak??" Tanya Zaizen.

"Sepertinya iya.." Jawab Yuuji.

"Aniki memang sudah lama menginginkan anak.." Tambah Miyuki, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi.. Sangat kebetulan.."

Dasar oom-oom!!! Pikir semua anggota Shitenhouji. Mereka tak sanggup mengatakannya karena melihat Chitose yang dengan riangnya menggendong Senko, sementara Senko tampak cemberut .

**Beberapa bulan kemudian..**

"Shiraishi.."

"Hm??"

Pada pengambilan urutan kejurnas berikutnya, seluruh ketua klub tennis mengumpul di dekat Shiraishi. Shiraishi bingung.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau ada di rumah saja?" Tanya Atobe.

"Hah, kenapa? Kalian takut akan kekuatanku??" Jawab Shiraishi dengan pede-nya.

"Bukan, ini masalah Senko.. Tidak apa-apa Ia ditinggal ibunya untuk bermain tennis??" Tambah Yukimura prihatin.

"APAAAAAA!!!!??? TAHU DARI MANA KALIAN????" Teriak Shiraishi histeris. Ia pun memelototi Tezuka dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tenang, yang memberitahu kami adalah _bocah_ _yang bernama Miyuki Chitose _itu.."

Shiraishi terdiam. Betul juga, Ia sudah membungkam Tezuka maupun seluruh anggota Shitenhouji, namun Ia lupa untuk membungkam gadis cilik itu!! Shiraishi pun kehabisan kata-kata.

P A S R A H

Hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan Shiraishi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyerah, Karena semua sekolah sudah mengetahui aib terbesar Shitenhouji.

**7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Di sebuah SD di daerah Osaka..

"Senko Chitose!!" Guru bertampang kecut itu menyerahkan raport akhir semester. Seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua dengan riangnya melangkah ke depan kelas.

"Selamat, Senko-chan.. Kamu mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk semester ini.."Guru itu menyerahkan raport pada Senko, sementara seluruh kelas bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya.

"Tapi, Senko.. Ibu penasaran dengan satu hal.."

"Apa itu, bu??"

"Kau menulis nama ibumu KURANOSUKE SHIRAISHI... Bukankah itu nama cowok?? Kamu tidak salah tulis, kan??"

"Tentu tidak, bu!! Itu nama mama!!" Senko bersikeras.

"Terus.. Cowok yang diperban sebelah yang menjemputmu tiap pulang sekolah itu papamu, bukan??"

"Bukan, itu mama!!" Jawab Senko polos.

Gubrakkkk... Bu guru itu pun pingsan.

**END**

_Dengan demikian, selesailah fic pertama gw!! _

_Bikin paling pertama, selesainya belakangan XDD_

_If u like, pliz comment.._

_Ada yg mau request fic lage??? Silakan saja.._


End file.
